


blue

by Annas307



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Weddings, it's also super gay, this is literally just pure fluff, wlw author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annas307/pseuds/Annas307
Summary: Eloril never thought she'd like the colour blue so much





	blue

**Author's Note:**

> i typed this out on my phone so thats my excuse for spelling errors. god this is so gay

She couldn’t help but stare. Leliana was singing at the campfire, eyes closed happily as she played the lute. Eloril was sat on the log across from her, she’d just finished het third helping of dinner as was finally full, this damn wardens appetite meant she had to eat so much more than she was used to. Though dinner wasn’t spectacular, grains and any meat or vegetables they could find combined with leftovers from the night before. Eloril continued to watch, Bruiser was busy cleaning out the bowl Eloril had given her, laying at the elf’s feet. Eloril felt the familiar feeling of eyes on her, and looked around, seeing Zevran watching her with a knowing smirk, Eloril blushed and quickly looked away, before getting up. “I’m headin’ to bed. Gnight” she said quickly before calling Bruiser and making her way to her tent. That night, instead of dreaming of the arch demon, Eloril dreamt of Leliana. Her vibrant orange hair contrasted against the bright blue sky, sun illuminating her rosy cheeks and multiplying her freckles. Eloril woke up with a heavy blush on her face. She was in deep.

* * *

The blight was over, the archdemon was dead, the darkspawn were running back to the deep roads. Eloril has been the one to strike the killing blow, and had been unconscious for days because of it. When she finally woke up, a week had passed, she was sore, and hungry, but alive. She slowly sat up, groaning but throwing her legs over the side of the bed, standing slowly. She walked over to the window, pulling open the curtain and letting the sun shine in, brightening the room and warming her skin. The sky was blue again, not the ugly gray it had seemed to perpetually be during the blight. Eloril turned to dress herself when she noticed someone on the couch near her bed, it was Leliana, curled up and fast asleep with bruiser laying at her feet. The elf laughed and made her way over, pressing a soft kiss to the bards head, causing her to wake up slowly. Eloril watched as she blinked a few times before looking up. Before Eloril could react, Leliana spring from her seat and wrapped her arms around her neck, and Eloril quickly caught her, keeping the both of them from falling.

* * *

Over ten years had passed, and the sky was still blue. Eloril looked at herself in the mirror before her, tugging at the dress she was wearing, she never liked dresses, but today was a special occasion. She heard the door open, and a small gasp followed. Eloril looked over and saw Shianni standing there, a bouquet and flower crown in hand, she was wearing her own dress, something much better than the one she wore to Elorils first wedding. “You look beautiful cousin” she said, making her way over. “Thank you Shi, feel like I’m gonna trip if I walk to fast though” “knowing you, you probably will” Shianni responded, laughing as her cousin shot her a glare. She reached up and placed the crown on Elorils head, now that her hair was short they couldn’t do anything to it, so the flower crown took that place. Eloril took the bouquet from Shianni, tulips and baby’s breath and forget me nots, “Well, here goes...something” she said, giving Shianni a hug before stepping out, seeing her father standing beside the door, she smiled. Cyrion looked like he was about to cry, and Eloril laughed. “Papa, don’t cry. I’m happy this time” she said, and took his elbow in hers. They began to walk once the music started, and Elorils eyes were immediately drawn to the altar. Leliana stood there beaming, her now long hair was pulled into an intricate bun, and she wore the most beautiful dress Eloril had ever seen. Eloril gave her father one final kiss before he passed her off to Leliana, the two holding hands and smiling brightly. The sun was bright, the sky was blue, and Eloril was about to marry the woman she loved. Today was a good day.


End file.
